


Would You Like to Wager, Michael Jones?

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Betting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Office Bow Jobs, Surprise blow jobs, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is pretty proud at the fact that he's given his first successful blow job to Jack. He comes in a little to big headed, however as Michael and Ray challenge him who could give the better blow job.</p><p>Ryan is the victim.</p><p>Losers have to wear vibrating butt plugs for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like to Wager, Michael Jones?

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS, I did not mean for this story to be so fucking long, but I just couldn't stop typing! Oh, well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I HAVE A THING FOR RYAN, OKAY
> 
> Fic can also be found [Here <3](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/92541778863/would-you-like-to-wager-michael-jones)

 

_Fan Art by[ThisIsAGrossAssBlog](http://thisisagrossassblog.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Please give them a visit; you won't be sorry! Thank you so much, holy crap, you have no idea how much I appreciate it <3333_

 

 

“Guys, I’ve been practicing,” the British Lad said as he walked into the door of the office.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, asshole?” Michael asked as he was editing the audio for Rage Quit. Ray was just in the background watching Michael with his editing, looking up at the British Lad, giving a raised, questioning eyebrow. Gavin gave a proud smile as he then took his hand, curled it up to a fist and began to thrust into his mouth, poking the inside of of his cheek with his tongue in rhythm of the thrusts. Gavin’s eyes held a gleam that seemed to be showing off his new found talents.

 

The Jersey Lad’s eyes shot open. “You’re kidding, shit head; you actually know how to give a proper blow job?” The Hispanic beside Michael just bursted into a fit of laughter that showed disbelief and even sarcasm. Gavin nodded at the very least, however, his grin never faltering.

 

“According to Jack, at least.”

 

“You fucking  _blew_  Jack in the office?!” Ray asked, his smile growing. “Seriously?!”

 

“Not in the office, you pleb, in the bathroom,  _duh_. Are you stupid or somethin’?” Gavin’s stance shifted as he leaned majority of his weight on his left leg, his face expressing almost scornfulness.

 

“Are  _you_  stupid, fucktard?! Blowing Jack in the bathroom is just practically begging for Geoff to yell at us. You know how he is about these things.” Michael threw off his headphones, standing up from the chair along with Ray quickly matching Michael’s movements.

 

“You’re just jealous, Micoo, because I’m stepping up my game,” Gavin said, crossing his arms, giving a slight pout as he looked at the ginger. Ray looked over at Michael whose fists were curled into a tight ball, smirking and waiting to see the ginger’s reaction to that.

 

“What?! ‘Stepping up your game’?!  _Please_ , everyone here knows-- _especially The Gents_ \--that I am the one who gives the best blow jobs,” Michael argued, his eyes crossing at the British lad. Ray’s grin somewhat diminished when he suddenly intervened.

 

“You? Come on, everyone knows that X-Ray gives the best B-J’s,” Ray smirked at his own little word play that just made Michael and Gavin both roll their eyes playfully, yet their faces never faltered from showing annoyance. Michael’s eyes seemed to flare and bore into Gavin’s soul as the ginger adjusted his glasses, seeming to get a better view of Gavin’s face so he could just be ready to punch the Brit.

 

“Sounds like a wager, huh? Wou’d you guys like to place a little bet on that? Put your money where your mouth is--or whatever the ‘ell you Americans say,” Gavin said, his smug smile turning into more of a devious one along with his tone shifting into a much smoother one, his pitch lowering just in the slightest.

 

“Fine by me, asshole. I bet both of you that whoever can make one of the guys come the hardest will win…to keep things simple, let’s just pick one Gent...Ryan. Like you have to make it to where Ryan’s either moaning to where his fucking college graduate self is resorting to primitive words or either fucking speechless; no fucking nonchalant ‘I’m-use-to-this-treatment’ shit,” Michael proposed, smiling as he showed how proud he was of his wager. Both the Brit at the Puerto Rican’s eyes grew just a little bit wider, but they kept their composition however, Gavin’s eyes honestly started to fall towards the ground as if already admitting defeat.

 

“So what are the stakes, shithead?” Ray asked, a smile tracing his lips, as if trying to mark the fact of who was the most superior out of the group. Michael’s eyes began to wander around the room as he tried to think. He began to hum softly, his eyes still scanning the walls, practically sweeping over the posters as if to get some sort of lead or motivation for his wager until he finally snapped his fingers together, chuckling at the thoughts that roamed in his head.

 

“Losers have to wear a vibrating butt plug for a week of which the winning Lad will have the control of using against the losers. They--you guys-- will have to keep it in, even at work. Hell,  _especially_  at work.”

 

“I’m in! You bitches are going down. Have fun with your butt plugs,” Ray said, shaking Michael’s hand. The ginger sneered as he eyed Gavin whose eyes were on the ground, his cheeks a bright red.

 

“What do you say, twink? If you are out, you automatically get your butt plug,” Michael growled, both him and Ray holding out their hands to shake. Gavin’s face began to cross as he eagerly snatched the ginger’s hand squeezing it tight and practically flailing it.

 

“You’ll be eating your words by the time this is up,” Gavin spat, his glare not leaving the two other Lads as he then took Ray’s hand to roughly shake it as well, settling the bet officially.

 

“So it’s a deal. Have fun, you losers. Team CrazyMad all the way,” Michael said, plopping back into his chair and swiveling it until it spun towards the computer screen again. He promptly went back to editing.

 

“Whatever, you’ll see that the R and R Connection fucking dominate this,” the Puerto Rican and the Brit exchanged glares of smiling discontent before Gavin left the room again to work on his script for Animated Adventures. The Lad didn’t say anything more to the other two.

 

\---

 

Gavin peeked his head into the doorway before walking into the room. He saw Ryan’s eyes fixated on the computer screen, vigorously typing on his keyboard as if his fingers were a machine that constantly typed and moved, correcting errors as soon as he made them.

 

“Ry-bread, I need your help,” Gavin said. Ryan took one second to give the British lad a glare before his eyes returned to the computer screen, his typing never ceasing.

 

“What do you want, Gavin? I’m busy.”

 

“I need your help...with something…” Gavin tried to explain his fake scenario, but failing completely. “Plus, it’s lunchtime, love; shouldn’t your work be winding down by now?” The Gent just gave a small sigh of frustration before,  _finally_  his keys stopped working on the keyboard.

 

“I suppose you’re right. Sorry, I’ve just been stressed lately. I’ll come help you,” he said as he started to get up, running his hands along his hair. The Lad bit his lip as he took Ryan’s hand, kissing it softly.

 

“Won’t take long, love, okay?”

 

“Okay. Would you like to get lunch afterwards?” Ryan asked with a smile. The Lad just made a humming noise, too nervous to even know the answer, himself. For the moment, he just wanted to win the bet along with giving Ryan the best blow job of his life. He needs it, especially after the stress today. It was a day where Let’s Plays weren’t really happening right now and Ryan had to work on some animation technical directing for Red VS Blue along with RWBY.

 

“Uh, the tap on the sink won’t turn on,” Gavin said as he then pulled Ryan into the bathroom along with him. Ryan raised an eyebrow before scoffing, his back beginning to turn away from the Brit as he made his way out the door.

 

“Gavin, I’m not a plumber...tell Burnie, not me,” Ryan stated before beginning to leave until the Brit grabbed the Gent’s hand, almost panicking of what to do next. It didn’t take Jack much to convince that Gavin really wanted to blow him, but Ryan is not like Jack in the slightest with the exception of their voices sounding similar.

 

“Wait! Come in here…” Gavin said.

 

“I don’t have time for this; I’m hungry and I’m busy--”

 

Gavin cut off Ryan’s protests with a needy kiss, pulling the Gent by the collar of his shirt and practically slamming his lips against Ryan’s, running his tongue along the Gent’s lips. Ryan’s breath hitched as he felt the Brit’s lips connect with his so suddenly, he then mentally laughed as he began to melt into the kiss, allowing Gavin to lick all over and even opening his mouth for their tongue to dance together.

 

“If you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just asked,” Ryan stated when he pulled away from Gavin, nuzzling his forehead against the British Lad’s. Gavin gave one, single, small laugh.

 

“Well, I kissed you so I could stop you...what I really wanted to do was this…” the Lad began to sink down unto his knees and began to fiddle with Ryan’s zipper.

 

“ _Jesus_ , Gav. Here?! Now?!”

 

“Hush, love, I’ve been practicing,” Gavin cooed as he undid Ryan’s pants and promptly pulling out Ryan’s thickening cock through the opening slit of the Gent’s plaid boxers; it was already half hard, but when Gavin began to kiss it, it began to grow into is full length. Ryan hissed as his member hit the chilled air of the bathroom, but let out a small, content sigh of relief as suddenly his member was enveloped in a wet, loose heat that was Gavin’s mouth.

 

“S-shit, just be quick…” Ryan said, quickly turning his torso slightly to lock the door of the bathroom, but immediately let his weight fall almost entirely on the door as he leaned against it, allowing the Brit to work his lips around his cock, sinking deeper. “Mmmmm,” Ryan hummed contently. “You certainly  _have_  been practicing. Usually you would be in a coughing mess by now-- _oh, fuck, Gavin--what the Hell_ ,” the Gent moaned out, tilting his head back and biting his lip as he realized that he was becoming a little too loud. To compensate, he just exhaled deeply through his nose. Gavin practically grinned around the Gent’s length as he began to swirl his tongue around Ryan’s shaft, shifting his lips to where they seemed to tighten and constrict around the member. The man above him closed his eyes and sighed contently, biting his lip, humming in satisfaction. “Fucking--just what the doctor ordered,” Ryan mused as he began to run his hand through the Brit’s sandy blond hair.

 

Gavin tried to go deeper, but couldn’t compensate for Ryan’s girth as he almost found himself coughing around the Gent’s length.

 

 _Fuck! Nooo, come on!_  Gavin’s head practically screamed at the fact that Ryan had a cock that he wasn’t use to sucking yet, however, the Gent was not protesting as Gavin heard his breaths become more uneven and more desperate,  trying to gulp down the air that surrounded them. Gavin took this as a notion to continue and he began to lap his tongue around the Ryan’s cock even more, wetting the shaft all over.

 

“Shit, Gavin, I’m cumming…” Ryan warned softly and it wasn’t a second later that Gavin felt warm, heavy spurts of bitter fluid was felt. The Brit whimpered slightly, but did not pull away until he felt the spastic twitching of the older’s cock, indicating over-stimulation. Gavin pulled off, swallowing deeply, and flashed a smile at the Gent above him. Hell, he knows he probably didn’t win, but right now, he couldn’t really care. All that mattered for the moment to the Lad was that Ryan felt better; his stress hopefully gone away now.

 

“You feel better, love?” he asked. Ryan just looked down at the Brit and smiled, nodding softly.

 

“Thank you, Gavin. I needed that  _so_  badly. Come on, I’ll take you to lunch,” the Gent offered, pulling the Brit up along with giving Gavin a kiss before leaving the bathroom. When they both headed out of the room, they quickly passed Lindsay who just gave a face of confusion towards them, but shrugged it off.

 

\---

 

After the lunch hour was over, everyone started to slowly pile back into the building, preparing to the second stretch of the work day. Ryan quickly kissed Gavin goodbye before returning to his desk until Ryan froze to see someone occupying his desk at the time.

 

“Ray, get out of my desk, I’m really busy today,” the Gent said as he crossed his arms and glared at the Hispanic that was taking up his seat. Ray stared back at Ryan, his legs propped up just slightly and his body loosed and relaxed. The Hispanic wore his purple hoodie that was unzipped and hung loose on his shoulders. He looked up at Ryan over his glasses and eyelashes, giving a small smile at the Gent and ,to top it all off, the Lad took a nice  _lick_  of the sucker that he was holding in his hand, popping it out of his mouth just for his tongue to continue to attack the candy. Ryan’s lip grew purse and he continued to look at the Lad who still wouldn’t budge.

 

“Today’s a nice day, Ry,” Ray said. Ryan groaned and furrowed his eyebrows together, realizing that Ray would become really hard to deal with with his hardheadedness.

 

“ _Please_ , Ray. I need to get back in my seat. If you don’t get up out of my seat, I’m just gonna have push you down.”

 

“Sounds like a challenge,” Ray placed the sucker back into his mouth, smiling around it. Once he said that, he kicked his legs back up even further, threatening to rest them on Ryan’s actual desk. Ryan began to shift his weight, gritting his teeth at the Lad as anger started to replace annoyance and irritability.

 

“Don’t you have something to do, Ray?” Ryan asked, his voice rising slightly. Ray hummed as he began to lick all around his sucker, his eyes wandering up to the ceiling. He curled his tongue around the blunt head of the sucker, circling all around and as he pulled away, a stream of corroded candy mixed with saliva left a little stream that connected Ray with the sucker for a slight second. Ryan sighed, plopping his arms down to the side, looking away at Ray and to his right side, staring at the gray wall. “Jesus, Ray, you’re acting like that’s the best sucker in the world, or something; lighten up.” The Puerto Rican swirled Ryan’s chair towards the Gent, placing his legs down and leaning up to actually sit correctly in the seat. He adjusted his glasses and smiled at Ryan, pulling the sucker out of his mouth.

 

“No, it isn’t the best one in the world, but it  _is_  raspberry. However, I know one thing that’s the best sucker in the world,” Ray proposed, winking at Ryan. The Gent’s arms curled up as he crossed  them over his stomach again.

 

“Yeah? What is it?” Ryan asked, believing that Ray was just fucking around, trying to mess with him; the sooner he can answer Ray’s question, the sooner he can get back to work. However, Ray’s quaint smile turned into something  _far_  more mischievous as Ray extended his index finger and pointed towards Ryan. Ryan actually looked around to see if there were any other people beside him and then looked back at Ray, his mouth slimming as he pressed his lips together. “W-what?” he asked Ray. The Hispanic just rolled his eyes as he got up, taking Ryan’s hands and leading them out of the door. “No--no! Ray, I have to get back to work,  _seriously_. You may not have to work today, but I--”

 

“Shut the fuck up and let me blow you already, a’ight?” the Hispanic didn’t wait for anymore words of protest or even words of compliance as he began to lead Ryan into the bathroom, stepping in, throwing away his sucker into the garbage bin. Ryan’s eyes were wide and questioning as Ray closed the door behind them, locking it and immediately getting down on his knees before the Gent could say anything more or even react at all to what Ray was doing.

 

“Okay, what the fuck is up with you guys today; why won’t you just let me wor--oh,  _Jesus_ ,” Ryan gasped as suddenly his entire length was suddenly being smothered in Ray’s mouth, the Lad licking all around as he encouraged Ryan’s length to grow to its full hardness. Ryan hissed, feeling Ray suddenly lift off of Ryan and pulling his cock out from the slit of his boxers to where he just shucked Ryan’s boxers off along with his jeans, leaving the Gent completely exposed. Ryan bit his lip as Ray continued to work his mouth on his cock, not even faltering once; he had no idea why he was doing this, but like Hell that he was going to make Ray stop  _now_. He could probably stay late today and work some overtime. As of the moment, everything outside of bathroom--Hell, outside of Ray’s fucking  _mouth_ \-- did not seem to matter to the Gent anymore.

 

The way the Lad flicked his tongue around the Gent’s head, dragging the wet muscle over a certain, sensitive area just below the tip made Ryan almost cry out Ray’s name before he bit his lip to stop himself. Ray then wrapped a hand around the base of Ryan’s cock and balls, rubbing in small, even circles, moaning softly when he taste the beading precum that he was rewarded with. “Oh, Ray,” Ryan moaned softly, biting his lip harder until his jaw went completely slack as Ray began to sink deeper onto his cock, bobbing his head slightly to make the movements easier to where taking Ryan’s cock would be smoother.Ray have to admit that he didn’t except the stretch that he was getting as be began to sink down further on Ryan’s cock, but it was all too hot for him to stop. He mentally laughed as he realized that Michael probably had no idea what he was talking about when he proposed that they blew Ryan because,  _damn_ , it’s a lot to work with. The Hispanic, however, threw away the thought as he finally felt the tip of Ryan’s cock enter the back of his throat; he began to jack his jaw to open up further.

 

“ _Jeeesuuus_ ,” Ryan his out, gasping slightly, tilting his head back and curling his fingers into a tight fist in Ray’s hair, twitching as if they were practically begging to push and pull Ray on and off of his cock, threatening to fuck his mouth senseless, but Ryan tried to control himself. Ryan hummed through bit lips as he then chuckled at a slight thought. He looked down at Ray, smiling, thinking about of Ray could teach Gavin some tips and tricks for the British Lad to get better. Then there was another thought; were they doing this on purpose? No matter, Ryan closed his eyes, relishing the blow job that he was receiving from Ray, shuddering every time Ray would hum and lick all around his shaft.

 

Ray mentally smiled as he saw the Gent make an expression of pure  _pleasure_  that stretched across his face; Ray hummed in content against Ryan’s cock, being rewarded with another, thick bead of precum along with a shuddering gasp from the Gent above him. He continued to palm Ryan’s balls, circling them, making the Gent groan and gasp. Ray began to drive deeper onto Ryan’s cock even more, preparing to try to bottom the Gent out in his throat, when suddenly there was a burning stretch that almost made tears welled up in his eyes.

 

“Oh,  _fuck--shit, Ray_ , k-kee-keep going if you can-- _please_ ,” the Gent had his back arched against the wall, his eyes screwed shut and his lip bit so hard that even the area around the lip was turning red. Ray wanted to continue, but as he did, the burning was intensifying and becoming too much. He was gagging and so he backed off a bit, but bobbing his head on Ryan’s cock as much as he could, pulling off just to the tip, just to push back on all the way until there was that burning sensation again. “Jesus, Ry-Ray, uh  _fuck_ , so-so good; shit, I--I’m-- _fucking cumming, holy shit_ ,” Ryan gasped as he felt his load spurt hard into Ray's mouth, pleasure shooting through his body like a drug that has been injected. He shuddered, laughing slightly; mindlessly as he felt his orgasmic high die down. “Holyyy shit, Ray, that was amazing…” he picked the Lad off of his knees before he even had a chance to try and button up Ryan again and the Gent smashed their lips together, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the Lad. “Th-thank you...can I go to work now?”

 

“Was that good?” Ray asked, his eyes hopeful. Ryan just laughed as he studied Ray’s face; his lips were red and loose, completely raw. It would be completely obvious to anyone in their right mind what happened to those lips.

 

“Amazing,” Ryan answered as he kissed the Lad again, unlocking the door and stepping out of the bathroom, fixing his jeans before so. Lindsay’s eyes grew wide as he saw Ray, but immediately looked back on her monitor, seeing his once pale, brownish lips now completely red and raw.

 

\---

 

Everyone was preparing to leave for the day and Ryan still continued to sit as his desk, looking over the monitor and eyeing it deeply, the light shining on his face as Ryan was left in the dimness of the room, saying a quaint goodbye to Lindsay along with giving her a smile. He continued to type on his keyboard, texting Geoff and telling him that he still had some things to work on and he’ll be home in an hour or so. Geoff then replied with a frowny face along with a “okay” followed by an ellipsis. Ryan just smiled, texting an ‘I love you’ before returning to his work.

 

Suddenly, he heard the door opening and looked over to see Michael coming in the door. Ryan raised a curious eyebrow, greeting Michael. “Uh, hey, hon. Why are you here? I thought you went home with Jack or Geoff or someone. Do they know you’re here?”

 

“Yeah; said I was hitching a ride with you,” Michael smiled. Ryan pursed his lips.

 

“But, why? I have to work later today...I mean unless that’s okay with you, yeah you can ride with me.”

 

Michael hummed as he saw Ryan continue to type on his computer, studying his fingers. Ryan always had the thicker fingers out of the group and he smiled just thinking about them, his mind wandering south as he did so. “Ryan?” he cooed.

 

“Yeah?” Ryan answered, looking over at Michael. Michael just smiled, leaning over Ryan’s desk, giving a happy look.

 

“It’s been a while since we’ve had some legitimate alone time together. We can never be alone unless Ray or Gavin is with us too. I mean, I don’t mind...but…” he began to tap his index finger on Ryan’s desk, looking up the at the Gent.

 

Ryan’s typing slowed to a stop as he looked at the ginger, smiling. “Yeah, I know. It’s nice to just have some alone time with you,” he ended his sentence with giving Michael a kiss. The ginger smiled against Ryan’s lips, cupping the man’s cheeks before pulling away.

 

“We should make it worth our while, huh?” Michael began. Ryan’s face diminished into a puzzling frown--not disappointing or annoyed--but puzzling.

 

“Oh, come on, not you too,” Ryan smirked as he realized the ginger’s full intentions.

 

“What are you talking about?” Michael could barely contain his grin as he saw Ryan roll his eyes.

 

“I’m fucking exhausted, Michael, can this wait until we get home? Or are you too cock thirsty--”

 

“You better believe I’m cock thirsty, you asshole,” Michael barely even finished his sentence before he was on his knees, swirling Ryan’s chair until the Gent’s anterior was facing him. Be began to spread the Gent’s legs until Ryan cleared his throat.

 

“Michael, Jesus, I’m exhausted. I’ve already got a blow job from Gavin  _and_ Ray, and now you, too? What is up?” Ryan asked, leaning his weight back into the chair, not even caring if there was already a bulge forming in his pants. Michael smiled as he saw the growing tent, kissing it and rubbing at it softly.

 

“Hmmm, can we just--” Michael didn’t even indicate fully what he meant before he was undoing Ryan’s pants. Ryan gave a small sigh, but humored the Lad as he began to thread his fingers into the ginger’s coarse hair. Honestly, he didn’t feel like receiving anymore blow jobs for the day, but Michael just seemed so eager as so he let the Lad as the lad shucked off Ryan’s pants completely pooling them around Ryan’s ankles. “You won’t regret it, promise,” Michael hummed as he began to kiss the tip of Ryan’s growing cock.

 

“I’m sure I won’t, baby,” Ryan relaxed into his chair, preparing to receive the treatment that Michael was preparing to give him. Michael wrapped his lips around Ryan’s tip, handing his hand and wrapping it around the base of Ryan’s cock, stroking softly as he began to hum. Ryan's eyes remained fixated on the Lad, curious of what the ginger was going to do when suddenly, Michael was sinking onto his cock almost flawlessly and smoothly. Ryan hummed in content, tilting his head back. He was smiling as he closed his eyes, but soon opening them and looking at his computer screen. He decided that there was absolutely no way he was going to get work done and so he began to save his work and then began to shut down his computer.

 

“There you go, now you’re getting the right idea,” he heard Michael say once Michael quickly pulled off just to sink right back on again. Ryan hissed as he felt Michael’s tongue begin to swirl around his shaft until Michael did something  _amazing_. The ginger began to drag his bottom lip under the head of Ryan’s cock, flicking the sensitive area  _just right_  making the Gent gasp. Michael smiled as he could feel Ryan’s cock harden even more when he did that as he then dragged his tongue all over the face of Ryan’s tip, licking up beading precum. Ryan leaned back again, hissing.

 

“How the fuck do I still have some left in me?” he groaned as he spread his legs just a little bit wider when Michael began to sink down again. The Lad just hummed in happiness as he cupped Ryan’s ball, swirling his palm in a clockwise motion in time with the way he was bobbing his head. Ryan groaned as he felt the ginger’s lips sink deeper and deeper, the Lad hollowing out his cheeks and licking all along the under part of the shaft. “M-M-Michael, keep going if you can,  _please_...”

 

The ginger practically smiled around Ryan’s length as he sunk deeper, feeling the blunt tip of Ryan’s cock bumping the back of his throat. Michael stopped bobbing just head for the slightest moment, adjusting to the new feel and readied his lips as he began to sink further on, soon his nose finding their way into Ryan’s curls and feeling  _all of Ryan_  enter into the back of his throat.

 

“HOLY--” Ryan gasped as he covered his mouth at the sudden outburst he created. He was whimpering, shuddering as Michael was fucking  _deep throating_  him like he fucking knew what he was doing. “Oh,  _my God_ , Michael, please--keep going,” he called softly. Michael just began to slowly constrict his lips as much as he could around the thick base of Ryan’s cock, lapping his tongue at the groove of Ryan’s shaft, running his tongue over a particular vein. Ryan had his eyes closed, his jaw slack, practically babbling non stop praises towards the ginger saying things like, “so fucking hot”, “I can’t believe--”, “fuck, right there, don’t stop…”, “oh, Michael, you’re so good”. It wasn’t until Ryan slowly began to babble once again until he firmly stated. “Oh, fuck, Michael, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come down your fucking throat, holy shit, Michael, I’m gonna come down  _your fucking throat--Jesus!_ ” Ryan felt his orgasm hit him like a baseball bat making that his third orgasm for the day--or more likely during a six hour period. It felt like someone punched him in the groin, but in the best way  _possible_  and suddenly pleasure shot through his body, making him shudder so much so, he actually had to pull Michael off from how fast he became overstimulated.

 

“Oh, my--” he sighed, trying to keep his breath deep and even, but finding himself failing miserable. “Y-you were so amazing, Michael,” he finally found the words as he pulled Michael into his lap, kissing the Lad deeply. “Oh, my boys are so good to me,” he started to mindlessly ramble. “Making me feel so good, you all deserve something special,” he chuckled as he kissed Michael’s cheek. The Lad just cooed, nuzzling head head in the crook of Ryan’s neck. He was so happy that he could make Ryan feel the best out of all of them. His mind began to swirl as he suddenly began to feel prideful and egotistical. Not only did he say that he gave the best blow jobs, but he actually  _proved_  it and made Ryan feel so good in the process. “Come on, let’s go home. I’ve decided that I’m done for the day,” Ryan huffed as he began to pry Michael off of him, fixing his jeans and grabbing his keys.

 

\---

 

“Time to pay up, my cute, little bitches,” Michael sneered as he entered the living room the next day as everyone was preparing for work, holding up two black pieces that looked like way oversized pills approximately around the size of your index and middle finger placed beside each other along with being around the same length, as well. Ray and Gavin gasped as they looked at the pieces.

 

“No, come on, you pleb,” Gavin shook his head.

 

“Hey! Fuck no, you shook on it you little bitch, Mr. ‘Oh,-I’ve-been-practicing-stepping-up-my-game’ little bitch!” Michael said, mocking Gavin’s British tone as he was mockingly quoting the Lad. Gavin crossed his arms, blushing at the embarrassment of defeat. Michael growled happily, however, when he saw the Gent’s confusion on the whole situation.

 

“Wait, what the fuck is happening?” Geoff asked as he took a sip of his coffee, raising his eyelids just slightly so he wouldn't look  _as_  tired.

 

“This little fucker right here came walking in bragging about how he was practicing his blow jobs and felt so proud after he blew Jack in the bathroom,” Michael began. Geoff shot a look over to Jack who just smiled, quickly adding the fact that they were in the bathroom and no one suspected them until Gavin opened his mouth. Geoff rolled his eyes.

 

“Then Michael then cut Gavin off, saying how  _he_  was better than Gavin at giving blow jobs. Then, your’s truly, stated that  _I_  was better,” Ray explained, smiling, laughing at the thought of this whole story playing out.

 

“Long story short, I made a bet challenging these losers that whoever made Ryan come the hardest yesterday would win. Losers have to wear  _these babies_  for a week, now,” Michael smiled devilishly as he took Gavin and Ray by their hands and preparing to lead them into the bathroom.

 

“Wait-wait so, you  _all_  fucking blew Ryan for some sort of bet?! In the office?!” Geoff asked, his voice raising and the hand that the fist that held the handle of his coffee cup seemed to grow tighter.

 

“No, in the bathroom,” Ray admitted.

 

“Except for me, I did it after hours. He was trying to work and I stopped him--wasn’t his fault,” Michael smiled as he practically dragged the other two lads into the bedroom.

 

Geoff looked at Ryan whose cheeks were completely red, but his face was unimpressed. “You know, I knew something was up, but they wouldn’t tell me. I wasn’t really arguing. It’s been a while since the lads blew me,” he took a proud sip of his coffee, as if none of the fact that the Lads used him as a bet bothered him. Geoff just groaned

 

\---

 

“And next one talking on AWHU is Ray! Ray will be discussing the new games that are being released this week along with some of the Let’s Play ideas that we have,” Jack said as he passed the mic to Ray. Ray just smiled, hopping over happily to the Gent before practically snatching the mic out of Jack’s hand.

 

“Thank you kindly. This week for Let’s Plays we will be-- _FUCKING Christ!_ ” Ray hissed as he cringed, holding onto the microphone so hard, he was afraid he was going to damage it. He tilted his head to the size, hissing as he felt the vibration surge through him, Michael being heard laughing in the background.

 

“We will be fucking Christ? I don’t think that will go well some of the viewers,” Michael laughed, pressing the button again. Suddenly, Gavin busted into the doors, his teeth grit and his breath heavy. The Gents could not help but laugh, even along with Kdin, who was holding the camera, at what they realized what was happening; all except Kdin, however. He had no idea. Ryan took a look over at Michael who just winked in reply. 

 

"This is highly entertaining. It was like a win/win for all of us," Ryan chuckled, his arms crossed. Michael flicked the dial again, making Gavin squirm.

 

“Micoo, STOP IT! I have to work with Gus and you’re makin’  _everythin’ extremely harr--fuck!_ ” Gavin exclaimed as he gripped the door frame, feeling the vibration pulse through his body, his grit practically grinding against each other. He mindlessly began to grind himself against the door, not even care how ridiculous he looked doing that. "You better fuckin' deal with me afterwards and not leave me like this, you asshole." Gavin's face was flushed and hot, his lip bit in desperation as he looked at Michael who only twirled around the remote through his fingers, winking at the Brit.

 

“And that’s what you idiots get for making a stupid bet like that. Don't worry, Gavin. I'll see to it that everything gets fixed,” Geoff grinned, winking at the Lad then turning his head over to Ray who just tried to keep his composure fixated on the camera. The Hispanic's eyes were wide and practically twitching, a fake grin plastered on as he tried to maintain himself. 

  
“Augh, feels good,” he gasped, closing his eyes just a little before snapping back into reality, looking at the camera. He tried to play off, crack a joke to make himself not look so broken or weak when suddenly Michael turned the dial onto Ray’s setting and Ray’s eyes shot open along with a gasp leaving his lips. “ _Holy, mother of Christ--Dammit to Hell, Michael!_ Great. Well, now I have a boner. Thanks a lot. Well that’s AWHU for you, I’m Ray and fuck you all. Michael I'm gonna shove my cock d--" 

 

The camera shut off before he could finish that sentence.


End file.
